The Shadow Six
by TanceredRide
Summary: Using the OC from my Syoc. I bring you the story about six unusual individuals who are sent out on a quest. Can't say anymore I would give it away. Yeah, I suck at summaries. I don't own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson. T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am bringing you the first chapter of the story The Shadow Six. I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride or the 5 OC except mine and the plot. Now without further wait I give you The Shadow Six...**

Tancered's POV

I was running as fast as possible, Luna right beside me, the moon over our heads and the howling of the beast following us at this exact moment. I could hear them getting closer and closer. At that moment the most unexpected thing happened I tripped. I tripped on a tree root that I hadn't seen. "Goodbye, world this is the end for me", I thought. I heard the beast getting closer and closer. I took one final look at the world around me. Wait what is that. Right at the edge of the rock wall was a hole. That's my chance, I crawled into the hole and pulled Luna to me. We sat there trying to be as still as possible as we heard the pack of beast walk into the part of forest right outside our little hole. This is the first good look I caught of my followers. They looked like they came from hell itself. Most of them passed and we were looking in the clear, when one of them started heading our way. He got closer, and closer, he was almost to us when we heard a sharp howl, the beast jerked his head in the direction of the howl and ran off. We waited about five minutes before we crawled out. The coast was clear so we ran.

Line break in dedication to lines every where

We running when suddenly there was no more forest but there was something else, a camp? I saw two people recognize me and Luna and headed our way with are those swords? What is going on?

My first intro chapter I will intro the other characters in the next few chapters

Now read and review or I will set my zombie army free

The one and only Tancered Ride


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeyyyyy everybody, Tancerd Ride here. Coming to you with a new chapter of the Shadow Six. I want to remind everybody that I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Maximum Ride. Shout out to LuLuLucin444 for the first review. Now I present to you The newest chapter of the shadow six.**

_**Jeffery POV**_

"So how is camp so far," I asked Aldan. See Aldan was one of the new campers her, like myself, is one of the big three. Ever since Gaia was defeated, the big three decided to get rid of their oath, to the displeasure of Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite. Anyways when she showed up at the borders of camp with the members of a quest to retrieve the mask of insanity. She acted like she was a little unstable I knew it was all a act. I realized she was lonely. So I tried to become her friend. Until she finally was. Now she is my eyes and my bestfriend. I was brought out of my thoughts by her saying," Hey, there's some wierd dude at the border." I asked," Well, what is he doing." She replied," Nothing he is just standing there with a wolf." What! I thought, why would he have a wolf? She said,"come on, get your sword out" and started up the hill. Crap, I unsheathed my sword and chased after her.

Aldan POV

Finally, a little action around here. My new found "friend" and me were running up the hill to check out this guy. He was quite interesting. We reached the borders, and he just stares at us, and I stare back. He wouldn't say anything. Uhhhhhh, " Hey, who are you?" I asked. He just blinked. " Hey are you deaf? I asked you who are you?" I am tired of this. I walk towards him with my katana pointed at him."I am going to ask one last time, Who Are You?" he still didn't say anything. I went to grab his arm and take him to Chiron. He jumped out of the way and I missed by a hair. He gave me a quick glance and ran... Into Camp. So the chase begins.

Tancered POV

What was that! First I find a camp in the middle of nowhere, then someone comes at me with a freakin Katana! So now I'm running through the middle of the strange camp, with Luna running beside me. I heard the foot steps getting closer and closer till,I was knocked to the ground. I see the same girl with her Katana to my face. She was about to grab me again. When a whip knocks her Katana away. She looks at the direction of the whip long enough for me to roll out from under her.

Katarina POV

_**I was minding my own business, when I saw Aldan with her Katana at some guy's face. So I interfered. I yelled," Aldan I am tired of you being mean to people. It ends now." **_

_**Read and Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey Everybody, I got a new laptop so story content should be more grammaticly correct and fonts should be better.  
I Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Maximum Ride Now On to the Story.

Anabel P.O.V.  
It was another normal day at the old Camp Half-Blood. I was walking back from training in the Arena. I was day-dreaming about me and my she-wolf fighting side by side, when I bumped into some Hermes kid. Well he didn't even stop,but instead ran over to a huge circle of people in the middle of camp. Hmmmm, I wonder what is going on over there, being the curious person I am I walked over to the group in the circle. In the middle, I saw Katarina and Aldan standing in battle poses, facing each other with some random guy dressed in all black getting off the ground. I saw Katarina make her split-second hand twitch, she does before she attacks,then flicked her whip at Aldan. Aldan blocked with her sword which released a spark of electricity. The spark hit the stranger , he crumpled to the ground. Aldan charged straight at Katarina. I looked back at the stranger, he wasn't moving, and i noticed noone was moving to help him. I ran over to him, seeing he was knocked out and his hat was slightly knocked off. The wind blew a little and I saw two wolf ears hidden in his hair. I was stunned, someone else like me from the school, I reached down and pushed his hat back on his head,scooped him up and ran to the big house. I barged through the door, yelled for Chiron. Chiron came out, and saw the dude in my arms and asked me what happened. I told him, and he told me to put him down in the infirmary. I set him down in one of then cots and made a vow right there that I was going to learn his story.

Tancered P.O.V Sunlight, that is what I woke up to right in my face. Which is wierd i can be knocked out but I don't sleep, so who knocked me out? Aggghhh,  
questions for a later time, right now I just want to lay down in this bed. Wait, a bed where am I? I came to my senses faster than a Eraser tears into a plate of ribs. I tried to jump up, but I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I knelt over, and someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a bueatifull girl. She has long brown hair, with green eyes. She just looked at me, then motioned me to follow her. Then she started to stride off, I have no idea where I am,  
My gut is telling me not to so what do I do. I follow her. She ran up to a ... What is that? I saw her nod at me, then walked off. I watched her walk away. The what ever it is walked to me and said,"Hello, Welcome to camp Half-Blood. The reason you are here is because one of your parents is a god. Yes, the greek myths are real." Ok,this thing is off its rocker. It continued," I am Chiron and as you can see, I am a centaur. What is your name?" I heard that little voice in the back of your head,  
what is it? Oh, yes a concience, telling me to tell him my name. Should I? He is standing there waiting. I mumbled," Tancered Night." He nodded his head, and said," Nice to meet you. Now follow me." So what else do I do, but follow. He took me to a summer cabin and yelled for someone. A pair of twins came out of the cabin, and said creeply at the same time," Yes, Chiron." He said," Travis, Conner can you show Tancered around camp." "Sure." they both said again. Chiron left and Travis and Connor said," So we could show you around or we can have some fun. Come on." I had no other choice so I had to follow. So they took me to a cabin bright as the sun. When one of them pulled something out of their pockets. The other one sais," You know what Travis, the newbie doesn't talk much." The one I guess was called, Travis said," Quite, here comes someone.  
Out of the cabin comes a girl, it's the same one who showed me to Chiron. Travis took what he took out of his pocket and threw it. It hit right in front of her feet. and sent out tons of black ink all over the place, including all over her. She looked shocked, she didn't say anything. Travis and Conner booked it, but I felt bad by just watching it. I walked over to her. I asked," Are you ok?" She looked up, and slapped me. Yes she slapped me. Now that makes me mad. I went ask if she is ok ,and she slaps me. I yell,"Fine Then!"  
Then I took off towards the forest.

Lucy P.O.V I watched the new jerk run off towards the woods. Travis and Connor Stoll came out of the bushes, Connor looked at me and said," What did you do." Travis said," Yeah, he did nothing it was us." Oh,no what did I do. I didn't hear anything else that they said, I was too busy running. I called for Metatron, my pet eagle, and he came streaking through the sky. He landed on my shoulder as I was running. I was losing sight of him so I yelled," Metatron, follow." Metatron flew from my shoulder. I kept running, but the only thing I was thinking was what have I done?

Anabel P.O.V I went to the infirmary earlier today, and the new guy was gone. So right now I am out looking for him. If I was this mystery guy were would I be? While I was thinking I saw something fly past me, I turn around and I see its him but he is running alot faster, than normal. So, I call my she-wolf climb on her back, and we took off after him.

Aldan P.O.V So, Jeffery and me were walking through camp. I had just got out of kitchen duty, because of the fight. When I saw the guy who got me in trouble. I told Jeffery and his dog to come on.  
and we ran after the guy.

Katrina P.O.V.  
I was walking through camp, when I saw Aldan chasing after the strange guy again. Ugh, here we go again, is what I thought as I was chasing after her.  



	4. Chapter 4

Alright I'm finnaly got back into my account I have decided to start this story back up and start another one since I got so many characters on my SYOC. So pretty much I'm back.


	5. Chapter 5

Tancered P.O.V  
I burst through the trees and saw Luma laying on the ground asleep. I quickly woke as it appeared we were not welcome here. Just as she woke the girl that slapped me burst through the trees and grabbed my shoulder. I gave a quick glance over my shoulder at her and she opened her mouth as to say something. Unfortunately, I never got to hear what she said when the duo made up of the two who originally saw me burst into are clearing weapons drawn. Wonderful I thought, more people. Then my "savior" jumped in. My "savior" and the girl from the duo were having a stare down. While the guy stood there completely lost and the girl still holding my shoulder stood there watching everything, and me, I notice another girl on a wolf sneak in. Well everyone I've met at this camp except for the Stolls was here. In the blink of an eye whip met sword it happened that fast. I did not realize what was going on, or how it happened. Me being me shrug the girls hand off my shoulder and jumped in the middle of the fight. I watched it come a flick of the wrist a a whip hit me ripping my shirt in half. Everything just stopped, there was no noise everyone just stared. I watched in horror as my shirt fell to the ground. Then the world seem to explode.  
Lucy P.O.V  
I'm not the only one. Kept running through my mind. Maybe I might have someone that would listen to me. Just Maybe...  
Anabel P.O.V  
So he's more than one type of mutant. Nice to know I'm not the only one. I will learn his story. And with that I lunged at him.  
Katarina P.O.V  
Hmmm... he doesn't seem to strong or to weak. He just looks lost. Maybe I can take him under my wing. And with that I lunged at Aldan.  
Aldan P.O.V  
All this time I've been attacking a fellow mutant. All I Possibly could do was yell ," I'm so sorry."  
Jeffery P.O.V  
I stood there clueless, and I was getting really really mad. So I Shouted," What is going on"  
Tancered P.O.V  
I felt myself get tackled to the ground and flipped on my back. I gritted my teeth, and mentally yelled,"Dear gods." I could hear yells and someone else fall before I could really focus on the person on top of me. It was a girl, the one off the wolf. She bent down and whispered in my ear," we are going to talk soon." And that's all she said before being talked off of me. I thought sure, but as I went to get up. Everyone stopped and watched me. I really hate all the attention. It seemed everyone said at the same time,"Were are you going?" The duo who found me earlier came up to me. The girl was literally dragging the guy. She said," I'm sorry. I'm Aldan and that is Jeffery." The girl that pinned me to the ground earlier came over with the girl who talked her. The girl who pinned me said," I'm Anabel," that pointing to the girl beside her," is..." The girl who tackled her but in,"I'm Katarina." Now I know everyone's name except the one girl that slapped me. She just stood there trying to stay hidden. So the girl Anabel said," That is Lucy, she doesn't talk much." I just nodded and called Luna to me. I looked around nervously then started to walk away slowly. I heard a "Were are you going." I turned and said,"I can't stay, I'm not going to be somewhere I'm known as a freak. So I'm leaving." What happened next surprised me. Lucy suddenly shouted,"I swear on the Styx I won't tell anyone." Everyone else said the same thing. I didn't really know what it meant but I didn't really have time to think because another one of those orange shirts was thrown at me. I slipped it on as everyone stiffened at the sound of a horn.

Sorry for the wait I had some, call them complications inky life recently but ill update earlier now and I'm back on my phone for now.  
Fly on,  
Tancered Ride


End file.
